


Tenzin's Questions

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Tenzin goes to ask Kya questions when she has a special guest.
Relationships: Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Tenzin's Questions

Tenzin knocked on the door to his sister’s room, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for some sort of response.

There was a muffled crashing noise before Kya opened the door just enough to slip out and closed it behind her. She looked rather disheveled, with hair falling out of her ponytail and rumpled clothing. She cleared her throat. “Uh, Tenzin! What do you need?”

“I had a question that you would have the unique knowledge required to answer,” the airbending master started. “Are there lots of women of the...same romantic persuasion as you?”

Kya grumbled under her breath. “I guess so. It really depends on what you mean by _lots._ Were you wondering about anyone in particular?”

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I wonder.... Lin was never particularly interested in the romantic parts of our relationship when we were together. Do you think she is like you?”

“Yes,” Kya replied bluntly, growing annoyed at her younger brother’s questions and wanting to go back to her room.

“How do you know?” The airbender continued, looking surprised but not appalled.

Kya groaned in annoyance and quietly opened her door, revealing a certain Chief of Police asleep in her bed. 

Tenzin fainted, hitting the ground with a _thud_ , and Kya returned to her room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
